Zombie (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies and its sequel variant, see Zombie. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and its sequel variant, see Browncoat Zombie. For more uses, see zombies. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Neutral |tribe = Professional Zombie |flavor text = Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat.}} Zombie is a token zombie card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. He costs 1 , and has 1 /1 . He is available to all Zombie Heroes and does not have any special effect. He attacks by using his tie to whip whatever lies in its lane. Zombie can only be obtained through the effects of The Great Zucchini, Transmogrify, or Eureka. Except in the case of Eureka, Zombie can only be used as a card if Bounced. Statistics *'Class:' Neutral *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Set:' Token Card description Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat. Strategies Because of his low strength points and health points, this zombie should mostly be used as a weak shield to protect the Zombie Hero. The player could also try to boost his strength and health so he can survive some plant attacks and take out more plants. Zombies that rely on other zombies for extra boosts like Valkyrie, or other zombies that give out extra buffs like Orchestra Conductor could work out, due to this zombie's already cheap cost. If the chance arises, the player could play a Zombie King on the field, as it transforms any zombie on the field (especially this zombie) into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead. A Flag Zombie, in tandem with a Zombie King or a Coffee Zombie (giving this zombie extra stats and adding Frenzy), when this zombie was bounced and kept it until the mid-late game, can be a complicated yet devastating strategy. As the Flag Zombie can lessen this zombie's cost to none, and the other two aforementioned zombies will greatly boost this zombie's potential, making this a greater threat. Counters As long as it is not boosted or has an extra coverage (unless if it happens otherwise, bounce this zombie), everything can counter this zombie due to lacking an innate ability and considerably low stats, as long as it damages him. Use any plant on him or tricks such as Flick-a-Zombie. The player might not want to bounce this zombie if a Flag Zombie and/or a Zombie King is present the field to avoid further danger from the opponent. Gallery Zombie Heroes description.PNG|Card description Zombie Heroes card.PNG|Card ZombieTieAttack.JPG|Zombie attacking Trivia *His description is a reference to the fact that in the first two games, the normal zombie wore a normal plaid coat. Whereas the normal zombie in the Garden Warfare series, the normal zombie is depicted with a brown coat and is referred to as the Browncoat Zombie. *This is the first zombie that has no type. The second is Swabbie. *As of the 1.2.11 update which introduced basic zombie variants of each class, Zombie became a Token and can only be obtained through card effects. *Unlike other games, he attacks with his tie instead of biting. See also *The Great Zucchini *Transmogrify *Summoning *Eureka *Zombie *Browncoat Zombie *Swabbie Category:Common zombies (Heroes) Category:Zombies Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tokens